


Parlare sporco per me

by KassieProphet



Series: Ghost Prompts [21]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Ghost B.C.
Genre: Come Marking, Dirty Talk, F/M, Google Translate and I did our best, Multiple Orgasms, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassieProphet/pseuds/KassieProphet
Summary: Tumblr Prompts:Papa III & Copia (separately) talking dirty in bed to their fem s/o in Italian??
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Original Female Character(s), Cardinal Copia/Reader, Papa Emeritus III/Original Female Character(s), Papa Emeritus III/Reader
Series: Ghost Prompts [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536134
Comments: 29
Kudos: 50





	Parlare sporco per me

**Author's Note:**

> Google at your own risk 😏 
> 
> All mistranslations mine.

Papa III with his casual sensuality and Copia with his dirty sexuality …

Of course, the danger with Papa III is that you’d never really know if he was telling you something sexy or just saying words! 

Papa holds you close against him, both of you on your sides. He has the best access to your neck and your ear this way. He places soft, gentle kisses up the length of your neck until he can whisper in your ear.

> _ Oh mia brava ragazza! Quanto è dolce la tua fica. Così bagnato e stretto. Una buona guaina per il mio cazzo. Tu lo ami? Ti piace il mio cazzo che ti riempie? Ti stringerai intorno a lui quando raggiungerai l'orgasmo sul mio cazzo?  _

He’s slowly fucking into you from behind, his cock dragging steadily in and out of you as his stomach gets a good work-out.

> _ Ti renderò così bagnato. Voglio essere coperto dalla tua dolce chiazza di petrolio dal mio cazzo alle mie palle. Forse ti farò venire ancora e ancora fino a quando i tuoi succhi mi scorreranno lungo le cosce. _

A free hand tweaks a nipple here, fingers your clit there. It smooths over your stomach and lightly grips at your neck to keep you close. His other arm is wrapped around you to hold you in place, even as you squirm under his clever fingers and unflagging thrusts.

> _ Vorresti questo mia amore? Esperienza quello che i francesi chiamano “la petite mort” più e più volte dalla mia mano? Ti ammazzo con il mio cazzo per piacere?  _

He brings you to climax that way—his thrusts never pausing as you shake and shudder against his hold—and sucks a bruise into the juncture of your neck. The only sign that your orgasm has affected him is a slight pause in his movements once you’ve come down and a deep, measured breath. And then he’s back at it—his cock pumping, his fingers tapping at your now oversensitive clit, and him purring into your ear. 

> _ Chiederò ai demoni di fare acquisti per me. Avrò bisogno di uova per colazione, salumi per tramezzini, e bistecca per cena. Oh! E patatine per quando devo fare uno spuntino. Ma non troppo! Papa deve mantenere la sua figura da ragazzina. _

You’re still shaking and trembling, but his steady fingers and stream of words said like silk in your ear have you moaning and yearning to cum again. The man’s cock is hard as a rock, but he’s not even laboring.

> _ Non ti arrenderò mai, non ti deluderò mai, non correrò mai e ti disertare. Non ti farò mai piangere, non dirò mai addio, non dirò mai una bugia o ti farò del male. _

One more swipe, and you’re cresting again, twitching and jittering in his arms as he squeezes you to him. He bites you shoulder, but does not stop this time—his slick finger has you crying out in a painful pleasure as he ekes a demi-orgasm out of you.

“Papa,  _ please _ ,” you say, but you don’t know if you’re pleading for him to stop or to continue.

He picks the latter.

> _ Ho intenzione di fotterti insensata. _

By the time you’ve hit your eighth orgasm, you’re boneless jelly in his arms, and he’s finally beginning to show signs of the strain. His thrusts aren’t nearly as steady, and there’s a marked tremor on his thighs and the crunch of his stomach.

You’re slip-sliding against each other from all the sweat when his finger wanders down again; you place a weak hand over his.

“No more, Papa. Please.”

“Are you sure,  _ mia dolce _ ?” he asks as he cups your pussy.

“ _ Mercy _ ,” you gasp.

“Very well.”

He rolls you over onto your stomach and kisses at the nape of your neck.

> _ La tua fica è mia. _

His weight is heavy as he drapes over you back and begins to pound into you at a seemingly-inhuman pace. He moans and whines directly into your year.

> _ Prenderò quello che mi serve dal tuo corpo. Sei stato fatto per mungere il mio cazzo. _

“Squeeze me, little one,  _ per favore _ .”

All you want to do is continue to lie there and float as Papa III takes his pleasure, but you manage to will your walls to clench tight around his cock. He lets out a wounded noise, and gives a sudden hard thrust into you. He whines, sucking at your neck, as he gives a few more sharp jolts into you.

In the end—as he rocks you and croons at you,  _ Mia dolce. Mia cara. Il mia amore _ —you’re not sure who the lovemaking was the most intense for!

* * *

Now, Copia: it wouldn’t even occur to him to dupe you! He sees this as an excellent opportunity to safely let his freak flag fly.

He has you ride him, his hands running over the curves of your thighs and hips while his mismatched eyes up look up at, you wide and shining.

> _ Per favore, distruggimi con la tua fica. _

You’re bouncing on his cock, tits wagging, as his hands clench into your hips and his mouth drops open to pant. You have a hand between your legs as you swipe at your clit.

> _ Una troia così donnaccia qui per rovinarmi. _

He heaves himself up and pushes you over, boxing you in on either side with his arms as he gives you slow, jolting thrusts.

> _ Una donna così lasciva! Dovrei punirti per i tuoi modi malvagi. Mostrarti come viene trattata la lussuria qui. _

You wrap your legs around him, pulling him closer to you—but he pulls out and manhandles you onto hands and knees before thrusting back into you.

> _ Vuoi praticare il peccato? Ti mostrerò il peccato. Ho un intero branco di demoni che sarebbero desiderosi di usare il tuo corpo. Ti piacerebbe questo? Ti piacerebbe essere fottuto da un branco di ghoul? Un corpo flessibile da usare per il loro piacere? _

You’re countering back into him and he pounds into you, the slap of his pelvis against your ass an audible thing. He snakes a hand around to sloppily work at your clit, and you squeeze yourself around him. He lets out a moan and delivers two sharp slaps to your ass.

> _ Come mi piacerebbe vederli riempirti del loro seme. Tanto gocciolerebbe fuori di te, e comunque ti scoperebbero di più. E quando eri pieno da un lato, avrebbero iniziato dall'altro. Saresti imbavagliato sul loro seme. _

Seeing your arms trembling, Copia angles you down so that you can rest on your arms. At this new angle he’s hitting your G-spot on every thrust, and you can’t help but cry out and clench again. Copia just increases his pace and grabs tightly at your hips.

> _ E intanto guarderei voi e mi toccavo. Imploreresti per le mie mani, ma ti costringerei a guardarmi mentre ti osservo farcito da entrambe le estremità. _

Between the assault on your sweet spot and the stimulation of your clit, you can feel your orgasm approaching.

“Oh sweet Lucifer, Copia! Right there, don’t fucking stop! I want to cum so bad,  _ please _ …” you plead as you push back into him.

> _ Ti piacerebbe questo? Ti piacerebbe essere un fottuto buco del cazzo per i miei demoni? Questo è ciò che troie gallo ottenere qui intorno. Esse ottenere riempito di cazzo. _

He acquiesces to your request, never relenting for an instant. You finally tip over the edge and let out a long moan—tipping your head back in ecstasy as you spasm and clench. He grabs a fistful of your hair.

> _ Dolce Lucifero, hai fame. Potrei darti da mangiare ai miei demoni, ma sarò il primo a segnarti. _

And just as suddenly as he wrenched your head back, he shoves it down into the mattress. He maneuvers you down onto your stomach so he can finish by fucking you with your legs closed.

> _ Una così puttana del cazzo stretta. _

Copia’s panting deeply now as he fucks hard and fast into you, leaning down to bracket you on either side. He moans as he gives a few stuttering pumps into your body—and you wait to feel that telltale punch into you, but at the last moment he pulls out. He’s grunting, and you feel the hot spurt of cum splatter across your butt and lower back before Copia rubs his sensitive cockhead through the mess.

He flops down heavily by your side, gathering you up in his arms, heedless of how his cum now smears across his soft belly. You sigh as he peppers your shoulders and neck with soft kisses.

“ _ Grazie, mia amore _ .”


End file.
